MFB Court
by YamiNoOku14
Summary: A series of cases that are silly, yet sometimes serious. Read and feel free to join in. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: EG vs. Doji.

A/N: Welcome to MFB Court! I got this off of youtube. I thought it would be fun to try it out. I did this in my Fun Adventure story, and since I liked it, I decided to make this into a separate story. This a complete humor parody with no serious plot at all. What fun would it be if it was so serious? And as for my other stories, Bey Academy is going to be rewritten and Halloween Special is going to be deleted. Don't even know why I wrote the latter. Anyway, let's get started.

Disclaimer: Me own nothing!

"Welcome to the first MFB court! Today, EG is suing Doji for being a pain in the butt and trying to take his bey. EG's lawyer is Gingka Hagane, and Doji's lawyer is Damian Hart, and the judge for this case is Yami Kodomo."

Yami appears in the judge's seat, "Okay, let's get this over with so I can go back to sleep. I was napping before you had me do this."

"Doji, you are going down, you four eyed bastard. I will make sure you will never bother me again." EG said.

"Ha! As if a little shrimp like you can ever hope to win this case!" Doji mocked.

"Why am I even here? I never signed up for this!" Gingka whined.

"Doji, you better pay me well for dragging me here. Because if you don't, I will send you to Hades."

"Shut the f*** up both of you before I punish you. Now call your first witness." Yami said.

-1st witness-

"So, Ryoko, has Doji been a pain in the butt and for trying to take his bey?" Gingka asked the white haired girl.

"Yes. He even tried to take my bey, but I gave him an ass kicking he wouldn't forget!" Ryoko declared.

"I still have the bruises!" Doji cried indiginantly.

"Shut up before I decide to blast you into the moon." Yami said.

-2nd witness-

"Is it true that Doji was being a pain in the but and had tried to steal EG's bey?" Damian asked Jack.

"No. In fact, he helped me with my latest art project!" Jack said giggling maniacally.

"Okay, who let this clown in here?" Yami asked and the guards put on their best poker faces.

-final witness-

"So, Kenta, is Doji a pain in the butt, and has he tried to steal Hakaihime's bey?" Gingka said.

"You should know the answer to that Gingka. Remember when he kidnapped you and stole your bey?" Kenta said.

"Don't rub it in." Gingka grumbled.

"OBJECTION!" Doji said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"How does he know that? I don't recall him being there!" Doji said.

"I saw you on tv. Did you really think that Gingka would join up with you? Then your head is filled with cactus juice." Kenta said.

-verdict-

"We, the jury, have declared Doji of being guilty."

"WHAT?!" Doji screamed in outrage.

"Okay, time for punishments. One, EG gets to beat the crap out of you. Two, you have to sit in a cactus chair for a year, and three, you are forbidden to drink orange juice for 30 years. And if I catch you within 10 feet of any orange juice, I will double the time for the cactus chair and will I beat the crap outta you. Now everyone get outta here." Yami said.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Doji said as he takes out a bomb and blows up the entire court room.

Soon, Yami appeared in front of Doji, a blazing black aura around him and his eyes a blazing red.

"**For that, you will get the worst ass kicking of your life. Prepare yourself." **Yami said in a demonic voice.

"Oh...shit…" Doji whimpered.

-censored as the sounds of Doji getting beaten, sliced, and blasted mercilessly are heard-

A/N: That's the end of this one. And for those who want in on this, I'm willing to let you in. Just tell me who is suing who for what reason, whether it be serious or silly, and who is going to be their lawyer. You can also use my OCs as your lawyers if you want. Anyway, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vulpix vs Masamune.

A/N: I'm back! The cases of MFB court continues! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own MFB!

"Welcome back to MFB court. Today Vulpix is suing Masamune for badly impersonating Batman. Vulpix's lawyer is Yuu Tendo, and Masamune's lawyer will be Jack from Team Starbreaker. The judge for this case will be Zeo Abyss!"

Zeo appears in the judge's seat, "What the hell, man?! Why am I the judge?! This is complete and utter bullshit!"

"Look, I don't feel like judging this case, so I let you do it! Now be a good judge before I take away your pancakes!" Yami's voice is heard.

Zeo's eyes widen in horror, "NOOO! NOT THE PANCAKES! ANYTHING BUT THE PANCAKES! FINE I'LL DO IT! JUST LEAVE MY PANCAKES ALONE!"

"That's a good judge! Now let the case begin!" Yami said.

"Masamune! The time has come at last! You will never impersonate Batman ever again! I promise you that!" Vulpix declared.

"And you're definitely going to lose with Clown Boy as your lawyer! I bet he can't be a good lawyer!" Yuu laughs.

"I don't understand why I'm being sued for this! So I was a little bad at being Batman! That's no reason to sue me!" Masamune said.

"A little? Dude, my eyes were burning from seeing that! BURNING! You deserve to get sued and every punishment you will get!" Vulpix said

-first witness-

"So, Toby. Was Masamoomoo badly impersonating Batman? If so, how bad was he?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, he was badly impersonating Batman. And it was absolutely terrible! He made little kids, who liked batman, cry! How could you, Masamune?!" Toby said

"Yeah, how could you Masamoomoo?!" Yuu said, though he is 16 now. (Everyone in this fic is 16-18 here. I did say that this rated T for language.)

"What the f***, man?! I thought you had my back!" Masamune screeched.

"Okay, one, I never said I had your back. And two, this is what you get for taking my hot dogs! No one, and I mean no one, touches my hot dogs!" Toby said.

-next witness-

"So, Damian, has this poor simpleton badly impersonating Batman?" Jack asked.

"Who are you calling a simpleton?!" Masamune screeched with a tick mark.

"Shut up, Masamune, or I'll double your punishments." Zeo said, effectively shutting Masamune up.

"I don't know who this Batman is, but he sounds cool. And to think that this idiot would even think about impersonating Batman makes me sick. So, I'll just say yes." Damian said.

"What the hell, Cape Freak?! You wanna fight?!" Masamune screeched at Damian, who did a 'come at me, bro' pose.

"Masamune, your punishment is doubled!" Zeo said.

"FFFUUUUUUU-" Masamune screeched.

-last witness-

"King, was Masamune impersonating Batman?" Yuu asked.

"Hell yeah! It was so disturbing. I literally threw up my lunch and breakfast." King said.

"That's it, King! I'm kicking your ass after this!" Masamune said.

"Bring it on, piece of shit!" King declared.

"Take it outside. We don't want any blood on this court or Yami will kill us." Zeo said.

-the verdict-

"We, the jury, find Masamune guilty."

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Masamune said, Darth Vader style.

"YAY!" Vulpix cheered.

"Okay, time for your punishment. One, get beat up by every Batman fan there is. Two, spend a month handcuffed with the joker. And three, you have to watch the worst play in the history of worst plays! Now case dismissed!" Zeo said.

"King, this is all your fault! I'm kicking your ass!" Masamune said.

"Bring it on!" King said.

A/N: -sounds of Masamune and King fighting could be heard- Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark. I hope y'all enjoyed this, because there is more to come. Ouch, that was right in the kisser!

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dynamis vs Rago and Pluto.

A/N: I'm back, bitches! (No offense to the readers.) This is the new chapter of MFB Court. This case is requested by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust, so if you're read this, then you better enjoy it! Or not, it really doesn't matter. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Who said I own this? I don't!

"Welcome to another case of MFB Court. Today, Dynamis is suing Rago and Pluto for placing him under hades' curse and forcing him to do their bidding. Dynamis' lawyer is Tsubasa and Rago and Pluto's lawyer is Doji. The judge for this case is Tithi."

"YAY! I'M THE JUDGE! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!" Tithi cheered as he appeared in the Judge's Chair.

"What?! That little pipsqueak is a judge?!" Doji screeched.

"For that, I will make your punishments really, really bad!" Tithi said.

"Dammit, Doji! Shut your goddamn mouth!" Rago snarls.

"What did I say?!" Doji said angrily.

"You know what you said!" Rago said.

"You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO A GOD?!" Rago roars.

"How about you shut the f*** up before I make your punishments worse!" Tithi screeched as a tick mark forms on his head, causing everyone to stare wide-eyed at the purple haired teen, who blinked innocently, "What?"

-Um...First witness-

"So, Aguma, did Rago and Pluto use the curse to control Dynamis?" Tsubasa asked.

"Do you really have to ask me that? I was there, so yes." Aguma said.

"Hey, that's not fair! You can't use him as a witness!" Doji said.

"There's nothing in the rulebook that said I can't, so f*** off." Tsubasa said.

"OWNED!" Everyone jeered at Doji, who growled.

-second witness-

"Did my client put a curse on the clown over there, Johannes?" Doji asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CLOWN?!" Dynamis screeched.

"Order in the court!" Tithi said, hammering the gavel.

"What are you talking about? He joined us willingly!" Johannes said.

"That lying mother-!" Dymanis said, before getting cut off.

"I said order!" Tithi said, before giggling, "This is fun!"

"HA! How does it feel to be bossed around by someone who is younger than you?" Doji said.

"Not as bad as you felt when you had your butt handed to you by a group of kids." Dynamis said.

"Hey, you know what? F*** you." Doji growls.

"I don't swing that way." Dynamis said.

Everyone, including Rago and Pluto, ended up on the floor laughing.

"You son of a bitch!" Doji screeched.

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY MAMA THAT WAY!" Dynamis tackled Doji and they start fighting.

-We are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please read this clip-

Gingka sees a box that says triple beef burger, "YAY!" He opens the box, only to get splattered by paint, "CURSE YOU, YAMI!"

-back to the Court-

-last witness-

"So, Kyoya, did Rago and Pluto use the curse to control Dynamis?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yep." Kyoya said.

"How does he even know?!" Doji said, beat up from the fight.

"I was there, you jackass!" Kyoya said.

"At least I don't have a lion fetish!" Doji said.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Kyoya roared.

"NEVER!" Doji screeched, causing the green haired teen to tackle him and they start fighting.

-...Let's just skip to the verdict.-

"We find Rago and Pluto guilty."

"What?!" Rago said.

"That's bullshit!" Pluto said.

"Yay! Time for punishments! One, get beat up by Dynamis fans. Two, be Dynamis' slaves for a year. And three, you have to pay Dynamis one trillion dollars!" Tithi said.

"That's not fair!" Rago said.

"Life's not fair, bitch." Dynamis said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!"

"Two years of slavery!" Tithi declared.

"DAMMIT, RAGO! SHUT UP!" Pluto said.

A/N: That's the end of that case. Hope y'all enjoy it. Review!


End file.
